Pups Save April Fools Day
by Elias Vincent
Summary: It's April Fools Da in Adventure Bay. Elias goes around pranking his family & friends in various ways. What pranks will he pull & will he go too far?


**PUPS SAVE APRIL FOOLS DAY**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a warm & sunny Tuesday morning. Elias woke up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, got out of bed & got dressed. He then went into the kitchen & grabbed some whipped cream before finding a feather & returning to his room. He was planning a wake up prank on Kelly since it was April Fools Day.

" _This'll be really funny. Nothing like some whipped cream to get April Fools started off on a high note. I'm going to have so much fun today"_ thought Elias as he crept back to his room. Once there he put dollops of whipped cream on Kelly's hands making sure not to wake her up before tickling her face with the feather. When Kelly went to swat at her face she ended up getting it covered in whipped cream causing her to sit up in bed gasping in shock.

"Woah what just happened?" asked Kelly.

"April Fools" said Elias as he laughed.

"OK you got me. I wasn't expecting that at all" said Kelly.

"I can't wait for the rest of my pranks to play out. What a fun day it'll be today" said Elias.

Kelly went into the bathroom & washed off the cream before returning to her room & getting dressed. As Elias & Kelly went to the kitchen to make breakfast Elias grabbed some saran wrap & placed a portion of it across the bedroom door before covering it in honey. He then returned to the kitchen.

"Angel & Terry will be in for a sticky surprise when they wake up" said Elias.

"What did you do?" asked Kelly.

"I put saran wrap across the bedroom door & covered it with honey. I can't wait to see what happens" said Elias.

"I don't think they're going to be very happy about that" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly continued to eat breakfast. A short time later they heard Angel & Terry call out in shock. They walked into the kitchen with the honey covered saran wrap all over them.

"April Fools" said Elias as he laughed.

"Very funny. I need a bath" said Angel.

"Me too. I don't like having honey in my fur" said Terry as Angel & him went to the dog bath & washed themselves off before returning to the kitchen. Elias filled their bowls before setting up his next prank. He hid a squeaky toy mouse in the cupboard to scare Ella, he tied string to a hallway opening in the hopes of tripping up Ethan, he hid a spring-loaded cream pie in the fridge for Harry & he switched the salt & sugar to trick Susie when she made a coffee. After setting the pranks he sat & waited.

"Your parents are going to flip out when they get pranked" said Angel.

"At least nobody's getting hurt. It's all in good fun" said Elias.

"True. It'll be kind of funny to see how the pranks unfold" said Kelly.

"They'll have unique reactions seeing as all the pranks are different in their own way" said Terry.

Soon Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie woke up & entered the kitchen. When Ella opened the cupboard the toy mouse fell out & squeaked causing her to scream, when Ethan walked through the hallway opening he tripped on the string & fell over, when Harry opened the fridge the cream pie was splattered in his face & when Susie sipped her coffee she spat it out after tasting the salt in it.

"April Fools" said Elias as he laughed.

"Don't scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack" said Ella.

"Be careful about some of the pranks you pull. Someone might get hurt" said Ethan.

"I wasn't expecting a pie in the face for breakfast" said Harry.

"I'll have to make another coffee. I can't drink it if there's salt in it" said Susie.

Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie cleaned up & made breakfast. Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly got in the limo & headed to school.

"What pranks do you plan to play on everyone else?" asked Angel.

"You'll have to wait & see" said Elias.

"Just don't go too far. We don't want anything to go horribly wrong" said Kelly.

Elias smiled mischievously as the limo pulled up by the sidewalk in front of school. As soon as Angel, Elias & Kelly stepped onto the sidewalk the other kids came over wanting autographs & selfies. Elias looked at the crowd & started breathing heavily before shaking. He then dropped to his knees & put his hands over his face as he seemed to start crying. Everyone became concerned.

"Elias ae you OK?" asked Angel.

Elias didn't reply.

"I think he might be having a panic attack" said Kelly.

As everyone stood in shock not knowing what to do Elias removed his face from his hands revealing that he was laughing. He then got to his feet.

"April Fools" said Elias.

Angel & Kelly weren't amused whereas everyone else seemed relieved & even laughed it off. After Elias finished signing autographs & taking selfies he went to get his stuff for 1ST period. Angel & Kelly felt a bit annoyed at Elias' panic attack prank since they thought he was taking it too far.

"You need to be careful about the pranks you play Elias. I actually thought you were having a panic attack" said Angel.

"Lighten up. Why are you being so serious? It's April Fools Day. I'm just getting into the spirit of things" said Elias.

"Angel's right. If you're not careful, you'll end up getting in trouble" said Kelly.

Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived at Homeroom. Elias hid a whoopee cushion on Miss Spearwood's chair without her noticing before sitting at his desk. As Miss Spearwood sat down she set off the whoopee cushion causing everyone in class to burst into laughter.

"April Fools" said Elias.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming. That's the oldest trick in the book. I have to admit it was kind of funny" said Miss Spearwood.

The rest of the lesson continued as normal. During class changes Elias crept up behind Katie. He then grabbed her by the shoulders out of the blue.

"HI KATIE" cried Elias.

Katie jumped & screamed before she turned to see Elias laughing.

"April Fools" said Elias.

"That scared me. Please don't do that again" said Katie.

"I got you good, didn't I?" asked Elias.

"You sure did. I didn't hear or see you coming" said Katie.

"That was the whole point. See you later" said Elias as he went off to his next class. During 2ND period he pranked his teacher by putting a bucket of water on the door causing it to fall on the teacher when he entered the room. While all the kids found it funny the teacher didn't. Nonetheless he didn't take disciplinary action since he knew it was April Fools Day. At recess Elias & Kelly played together. Elias was thinking of what other pranks to play on the others.

"So far today has been lots of fun. There are all kinds of other pranks I can play" said Elias.

"Just as long as you don't go too far I'm fine with it" said Kelly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid. I wouldn't go that far" said Elias.

"Good. The last thing you need is to get in trouble for doing something dumb" said Kelly.

Elias then noticed Ace nearby & thought of how to prank her. He then smiled mischievously as he grabbed a water balloon & crept over to her. He then threw the water balloon at Ace which splashed her.

"April Fools" said Elias as he laughed.

"I should've expected that. You got me good" said Ace.

"I sure did. Bye" said Elias as he walked off. He then saw Mayabella & smiled mischievously as he grabbed a fake spider & crept up behind her. He placed the spider on Mayabella's hat without her noticing before getting her attention.

"Mayabella there's a spider on your head" said Elias.

When Mayabella put her hand on her head the fake spider fell in front of her causing her to jump & scream.

"April Fools" said Elias as he laughed.

"That's not real is it?" asked Mayabella.

"No, it's just a plastic toy. It's harmless" said Elias.

"That's good. Looks like I was fooled" said Mayabella.

"Indeed. Bye" said Elias as he walked off. Soon recess ended & everyone headed to their next class. Elias pranked his next teacher by hiding a creepy looking doll under her desk that scared her. The kids thought it was funny, but the teacher disposed of the doll. During class changes Elias hid a giant firecracker in Danny's locker & a fake ancient mask in Carlos' locker. When Carlos & Danny opened their lockers, the firecracker exploded causing Danny to scream & fall back while Elias pulled a string to make the mask float which caused Carlos to panic thinking the mask was cursed.

"Oh no. If I don't get rid of this mask I'm doomed" said Carlos.

"That was the biggest firecracker I've ever seen. I don't know how that got in there" said Danny.

Elias walked over laughing.

"April Fools" said Elias.

"Oh of course. Is that mask a fake?" asked Carlos.

"Yes. I got it from the joke shop. It's not it's not cursed or haunted in any way" said Elias.

"That's a relief" said Carlos.

"Where did you find such a big firecracker?" asked Danny.

"I found it in the joke shop as well. Pretty cool isn't it?" asked Elias.

"It sure is. Maybe I can use 1 for my next stunt" said Danny.

"Maybe. See you guys later" said Elias as he headed to class. His next prank involved hiding a stink bomb in the teacher's desk. When the teacher opened his desk the stink bomb went off creating a foul odour. Once again, the kids found it funny, but the teacher was annoyed. At lunch Elias began setting up a prank to pull on Ryder. He grabbed a bottle of ketchup & mixed it with water & deepened the shade to make it look like blood before hiding it in his sleeve & putting a fake plastic hand in place of his real hand. The plastic hand looked extremely realistic & it was able to function like a normal hand. When Ryder went to sit down Elias put his fake hand under where Ryder was about to sit. Ryder sat on the fake hand & somehow didn't even notice. Elias began tugging away & soon the plastic hand popped out & the ketchup/water mix began to spill on the floor. Elias screamed as he clutched at his supposedly amputated hand.

"YOU SAT ON MY HAND RYDER. HELP ME" cried Elias.

"ELIAS I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. WHAT HAVE I DONE?" cried Ryder as he began to tear up. Everyone in the cafeteria came over to see what was going on & were shocked at seeing Elias' hand supposedly amputated. The realistic look of the fake hand was so convincing that everyone actually thought at 1ST that Elias' hand had been torn off. As tears began running down Ryder's face Elias put his good hand over his face & appeared to cry as well. Soon he removed his hand & started laughing.

"April Fools" said Elias.

Everyone was stunned into silence. While most of them were feeling relieved & shocked Ryder was furious. He angrily glared at Elias who seemed surprised that Ryder was mad.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY. I THOUGHT I ACCIDENTALLY HURT YOU. THAT'S TOO FAR. DON'T EVER JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT. DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSED & HUMILIATED I FEEL RIGHT NOW?" yelled Ryder.

"Ryder calm down. It's a joke" said Elias.

"NO, IT'S NOT. THAT'S A NASTY THING FOR YOU TO DO. THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A HARMLESS JOKE & A CRUEL PRANK. THANKS FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A JERK" yelled Ryder as she stormed out of the cafeteria in tears.

"Ryder's right. That was too extreme Elias. Look how you made Ryder feel" said Angel.

"I didn't mean to. I was just having a bit of fun" said Elias.

"You wouldn't like it if Ryder did something like that to you. It'd make you feel bad. Making your best friend cry isn't cool" said Kelly.

Elias quickly realised that Angel & Kelly were right. Guilt & remorse surged through him as he broke down in tears.

"What kind of horrible person am I? I had no right to treat Ryder like that. I took it too far & upset someone I deeply care about. I must make things right. I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me" said Elias through his tears.

"It's OK Elias. We forgive you. Just apologise to Ryder & everything will be fine" said Angel as she nuzzled Elias.

"I won't deny that you went too far but it doesn't make you a bad person. Don't go beating yourself up over what happened. It'll only make you feel worse" said Kelly as she gave Elias a hug.

"I think I'll wait until he's calmed down. I don't think he's in the mood to talk to me right now" said Elias.

Lunch passed by without any further incidents. During last period Elias didn't bother pranking anyone because he felt too ashamed from pranking Ryder. He felt awful for making Ryder cry.

" _I can't imagine how Ryder feels right now. I hope I haven't ruined our friendship. I want him to know how sorry I am & that I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me. The sooner I can make amends the better"_ thought Elias.

After school finished Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. Elias was feeling extremely guilty about what he did.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Angel.

"I'm scared. What if Ryder hates me? I'd never forgive myself if he did" said Elias.

"I don't think that'll happen. I'm sure he's a lot calmer now that he's had some time to himself" said Kelly.

As Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived at the Lookout the pups saw them & growled as they glared at Elias. They knew what he had done.

"I know why you guys are mad. I feel really bad about what I did & I'm here to apologise for the cruel prank I played on Ryder" said Elias.

"Good. What you did was nasty. I never would've thought you'd do something like that" said Chase.

"I like a good joke but there's a limit to what's acceptable & what isn't" said Marshall.

"I hope you've learned your lesson. Next time you'll be more careful about the pranks you play" said Rocky.

"In case you're wondering Ryder's in his room" said Rubble.

"You better apologise right away. It's the only way to make things right" said Skye.

"I think we should go with them. We want to hear the apology ourselves" said Zuma.

Everyone went to Ryder's room. Ryder was laying on his bed still feeling sad over the prank.

" _I don't know what Elias was thinking. To joke about being seriously injured like that is way too extreme. I thought I hurt him. That plastic hand looked so real. He had better make a sincere apology or else"_ thought Ryder.

Once everyone came to Ryder's room Elias took a deep breath & knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Ryder.

"It's me Elias" said Elias.

"You better be here to apologise" said Ryder.

"I am. Ryder I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't think about the consequences of my actions. I should've known better than to make you cry & feel like a jerk. I never should've pranked you like that. Everything I'm saying right now comes from the heart. You're my best friend Ryder & I love you. I feel awful about the prank. I admit that I was wrong. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't want our friendship to end" said Elias as he broke down in tears. As Ryder heard Elias cry he felt sad too. He was sad that Elias was upset. He knew Elias' apology was sincere. Ryder got up off his bed & opened the door. He saw Elias on his knees with tears running down his face.

"Apology accepted. I forgive you Elias" said Ryder as he helped Elias up.

"Thanks Ryder" said Elias.

Everyone then went to head outside. Ryder smiled mischievously as he grabbed the back of Elias' underwear & pulled it upwards giving him a wedgie. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable.

"April Fools Elias" said Ryder as he laughed.

"OK I totally deserved that. I'm glad we made up" said Elias as he fixed his underwear.

"Me too. Promise that you'll never pull anymore pranks that go too far" said Ryder.

"I promise. Can I have a hug?" asked Elias as he stretched out his arms.

"Sure thing" said Ryder as he gave Elias a hug. Everyone then went to the park & played together. All of them had the time of their lives & it felt great to hang out together. Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly headed home. When they arrived they told Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie & Terry about what had happened.

"Elias pranked a few of his teachers & all his friends. He went a bit too far with his prank on Ryder since it made him cry. Luckily they made amends" said Angel.

"I'm glad that he's forgiven me. I totally deserved the wedgie he gave me" said Elias.

"It's good to know that you've learnt your lesson" said Ella.

"I think it's safe to say that you'll be a bit more cautious in the pranks you play in the future" said Ethan.

"Not all the pranks were that bad. I think mine was funny" said Harry.

"Me too. Nothing beats getting woken up by a feather & whipped cream" said Kelly.

"I hope tomorrow I don't wake up & drink salty coffee" said Susie.

"I don't think you will. We should all be safe from pranks for some time" said Terry.

The evening passed by uneventfully. That night as Elias got in bed he thought about how the day had gone.

" _Today was quite eventful. I had fun pulling off most of my pranks but what I did to Ryder wasn't funny. From now on I'll make sure not to take my pranks too far. I don't want to make people upset. I've learned my lesson & I take full responsibility for my actions. I'm glad that me & Ryder made amends. He's my best friend & that's the way I want it to stay"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
